


Sick

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's unwell, but when has that ever stopped him from playing Quidditch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> An early story of mine. Please forgive the pitiful title. :P

It was a cold Saturday afternoon in November and Severus was making his way through the large stack of potions essays sitting on his desk. His mood was darkening with every passing moment as he crossed out entire sections of utter nonsense and marked it accordingly. Wearily pulling another one from the pile and beginning to read, his quill poised ominously, Severus suddenly heard a commotion outside and rose fluidly from his chair to investigate.  


The sound of urgent voices met his ears as he threw open the door and swept along the corridor towards the entrance hall where a large crowd had gathered.

“What exactly is going on here?”

The words were not shouted, but his icily smooth voice had the same effect. A hush immediately fell and the crowd silently parted for him.

“It’s Harry, Professor,” Ron explained hurriedly, his arms trying to hold up the slumped form of his best friend. “He passed out and fell off his broom.”

Severus’ eyes gave away nothing as they passed over Harry’s tousled head. “And that requires the attention of the entire school, does it? Perhaps you could start a candle-lit vigil for the wounded hero.”

There was silence, broken only by shuffling feet and a few mutinous mutters from fellow seventh year Gryffindors. The few Slytherins present were smirking silently, Draco Malfoy included.

“Out of my sight; all of you,” Severus said briskly, in a tone which brokered no argument. “I will take Potter from here. Draco, you will remain behind.”

Ron passed Harry over with a thunderous expression before stomping off up towards the common room and the rest of the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the three of them alone. Severus picked Harry up easily in his arms but, instead of heading for the hospital wing, he carried him towards his quarters in the dungeons, Draco hurrying along behind.

***

“What happened, Draco?” Severus asked as soon as they were safely inside and Draco had closed the door. He gently placed Harry down on the large leather couch, and ran his wand over him.

“I don’t know,” Draco replied worriedly, his eyes flicking to the pale face of his former enemy. “One minute he was fine, and the next he just collapsed.” He paused and watched Severus work for a moment. “Is he going to be okay?”

Severus summoned a small bottle from his personal potions store with a flick of his wand. It had been both a curse and a blessing that Harry had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete his education. While Severus greatly enjoyed having him around, the unwanted attention he attracted had grown almost out of control; everyone wanted a piece of their saviour. Harry detested it, and consequently spent more and more time in Severus’ quarters, practically living there for the last few months, with the permission of the headmistress who was gleefully happy about their relationship. 

“I don’t believe that it is anything serious,” Severus replied as he caught the bottle. “Harry has been unwell for a few days, but has apparently been keeping the extent of his illness from me. Something which he will pay dearly for, I assure you.”

Draco snorted in amusement. “Don’t maul him too badly. Who else am I going to battle against at Quidditch?”

Gently lifting Harry’s head, Severus poured the potion down his throat and waited. Moments later, Harry’s eyes opened blearily, accompanied by a low groan.

“Sev?”

“Nice of you to join us,” Severus smirked, brushing the unruly locks back from Harry’s face. “How are you feeling?”

Harry winced and slumped back down. “Like I’ve been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, looking down sternly. “If you recall, I advised you this morning not to engage in such reckless and dangerous activity in your current state.”

Harry’s mouth curled up into a smile. “It’s Quidditch, Sev. I’m not battling the forces of evil.”

“Nah, that was last year,” Draco piped up with a grin, and was subjected to twin glares.

“Nevertheless,” Severus said as he turned back to Harry, his dark eyes deadly serious, “you should have informed me of the severity of your symptoms, and you certainly shouldn’t have been up on a broom. You put yourself at risk.”

Harry shrugged, looking completely unrepentant. “Not really. I know I’ve always got you to make me better.”

Severus shook his head in exasperation, but his eyes softened slightly. “Brat.”

“Git,” Harry grinned.

Draco watched the pair of them with a small smile. Harry was the only person who could bring out this side of his godfather, the side he kept carefully hidden from the rest of the world. The discovery of their relationship had initially come as quite a shock, but he couldn’t deny how right they were together. His godfather certainly deserved some happiness, and Harry had made him a better person; not that Severus would ever admit it, even under the cruciatus curse. 

“Well, I’d better get back,” he said, drawing their attention. 

“Thank you for your assistance, Draco,” Severus nodded.

“We’ll continue our game tomorrow, Dray,” Harry called as Draco headed for the door.

“You most certainly will not,” Severus said in his scariest professor voice.

“That voice doesn’t work on me anymore, Sev,” Harry grinned. “I’ve seen your soft and squidgy side.”

“I have no such thing, and stop trying to change the subject.”

Draco rolled his eyes and slipped out unnoticed by the other two, as Severus continued.

“You will stay in bed for the remainder of the weekend. I will inform Poppy that you are to remain here, under my care.”

Harry waggled his eyes suggestively. “Any excuse to get me into bed. Are you going to join me?”

Severus’ eyes glittered in amusement. “I have no wish to acquire your germs, thank you.”

Harry ran a hand down the front of Severus’ robes before pulling him forward. “But it’s nice to share,” he said huskily.

As their gazes locked and he was pulled steadily closer to the inviting lips, Severus resigned himself to the fact that avoiding Harry’s germs was out of the question. He may as well make the most of it.


End file.
